Come Back Home
by vitamin XD
Summary: Finally, Zuko is ready to face his past and find his mother. First fanfic. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Come Back Home.

Everyone was at Iroh's tea shop in Ba Sing Se. Aang and Katara still hadn't returned from the balcony, but they weren't missed. Zuko grinned absentmindedly, it was all right for the Avatar to disappear for a while, but when the Fire-Lord announced that he was taking a vacation, all the advisors of all the four nations would instantly mob him. But it was fine; Zuko knew that he had a lot of work to do, what with rebuilding the whole world and inspiring trust in the Fire Nation once again. The Avatar had done his share; only Aang would have the guts and the talents to strip Ozai of his bending powers.

Zuko got up.

"Uncle, I'm going out."

Mai looked up and started to follow him. Last time Zuko 'left', he betrayed the Fire-Lord and dumped her. This time…Mai wasn't too sure about whether or not she really trusted him as much anymore. Iroh touched her arm, now was not the time to question Zuko's intentions. Mai let out a breath and went back to the group, glancing over her shoulder now and then.

Now was definitely not the time to question Zuko. He was already confused.

"Where is my mother?"

It rushed back. Months after Aang took out Ozai, weeks after his coronation, days of intense wondering, hours before, minutes before, seconds before that confrontation, it all rushed back.

"Where is my mother?" Zuko asked his father, his voice firm and steady. He wanted a straight answer after all these years. His father chuckled, his dead eyes glistening.

"You still care for that traitor? Oh I forgot. You traitors like to stick together, don't you? Well you won't find her here. Hah, oh no. I got rid of her a long time ago. Long ago. She wanted to protect you, after you shamed me in front of my father. Oh yes, I got rid of her. Sent her far, far away. Didn't want her to interfere or come back, oh no! Made sure that she wouldn't, made sure that she couldn't!"

Zuko felt cold. His father, the last piece of the puzzle, the one person who knew where his mother was, had gone mad. It was over, all over. Zuko fell to his knees.

"Yes indeed. She was troublesome, oh but I got rid of her. Sent her to Ba Sing Se. Kept her there, told her I would kill her and her family if she ever came back…yes I did."

Zuko started.

He left the prison, his knees shaking.

Zuko had asked around Ba Sing Se. No one had heard of his mother, Ursa, but at the tea shop, he had eavesdropped on two people, who had talked about this one fire bending lady who owned the house two blocks down. He could have gone then, but he procrastinated. What would his mother think after all these years? Would she forgive him? Would she even remember him?

But Iroh had found out. And there had been no stopping him, Dragon of the West, when he found out that his dear beloved sister-in-law was still alive. Of course, Zuko had reserved first rights to visit her, so Iroh began rushing him to go visit his mother. Like he needed to be rushed! He was going to visit her, sure. But he wanted some time to adjust to all this before…before, you know, he met her.

Now he was here. She was in this house, he knew it. He knocked once, twice, his breath short and fast. A woman with long black hair, her eyes shrouded, clothed in a green and gold robe. She looked like Ursa; he desperately wanted her to be Ursa. She smiled uncertainly.

"Can I help you?"

Zuko grinned. She even sounded like Ursa. "Mom?"

The woman blinked. Zuko's heart soared, the woman's mouth opened, hesitant. Already, he could feel his mother's embrace, her tears of being reunited.

"Excuse me?"

What?

"Aren't you…aren't you Ursa? She lives here?"

But it was no use. The woman looked straight at Zuko, and he knew. That wasn't his mother. He turned around, ready to walk away, wanting to hear that woman say that, no! it was just a mistake! I really am Ursa!.

"Wait, young man!"

Zuko spun a full 180 degrees, his metal clad shoes sparking against the rocky pavement.

"I d-don't know if this will help…I mean it's been so long. But there was another owner of this house. I bought it from her, you see, about ten years ago. Not quite sure, but perhaps her name was…Why don't you…why don't you come in?"

His mouth twitched.

"I would love to."


	2. Chapter 2

"She was a very nice lady, very sweet. Tall, elegant, I thought she was royal myself. Of course, it was hard times."

Zuko was seated with a cup of tea in his hands, next to the window over looking a modest garden. A mother turtle-duck crossed the expanse, three baby turtle-ducks in tow. They would follow their mother where ever she went. Even into the water for the first time, they would jump right in if she did, because they trusted her just that much. Even if she left them at night, they would wait and wait for her, because they believed that she was going to come back.

Zuko's hand tightened its grip on the cup.

Was it love or just a blind faith in the one person who had been around for their whole life? The mother turtle-duck didn't have to stay with her babies, technically they were mature after a few days of age. Technically they should be able to care for themselves after a few days, but the mother still stayed with them, lulling her babies into the sense that she would always be around, that she would always protect them no matter what happened.

The cup splintered into pieces, hot tea gushing out.

"Oh my! Are you all right?"

Zuko looked down, noticing for the first time what he was doing. He was trying to find the person who left him. She left him, why would she want him to find her?

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. I'm sorry, I'll help clean up."

His mother never did anything without good reason. What if she didn't love him? What if, all these years, he had just been reading her wrong? Maybe she did think he was worthless, just like his grandfather and father and sister.

"Don't worry about it. Here, would you like another cup of tea?"

There was probably some sort of sign she had left him, some sort of clue that showed that she really hated him, that she hadn't thought twice when she decided to leave him.

"No thank you. Actually, I think I better go. Sorry to waste your time."

This was a waste of time. There was no way he was going to find her, no reason to believe that she wanted to be found. No reason to believe that she could be found.

"Leaving already? Well, if you can't stay, at least take these documents. They are some papers she left behind. I was cleaning up last year…and, well, I had no idea. But there isn't much written on them. You should still take them though."

Zuko accepted the papers and walked out.

He started running.

It was at times like this, when Zuko got scared. For 100 years, the world had been at war with itself. That's what the people did. They had a purpose during the war: to fight and win more battles than the enemy. Now, the world would try to rebuild. They had a purpose now too: to fix what had happened, to create something better than what was before. The world would try to finish the war, end that chapter of its life and start a new one. For six years of his life, ever since his mother left him when he was ten, Zuko had a purpose. He had to find his mother. Ever since he was thirteen, when his father exiled him, he had another purpose: regain his honor and rightful place as Fire-Lord. And during the age of sixteen, when he joined the Avatar's side, he had two more purposes: teach the Avatar fire-bending and ultimately destroy his father. He had done all of that. He was Fire-Lord Zuko, honor intact. The Avatar had prevailed. Now all he had to do was find his mother. That was the last thing that was there to do for him for him to end that previous life. But what if he couldn't? What if he couldn't finish this one last task, what if he could never end that other life? This life that he had now, he was Fire-Lord. He was in charge of the Fire-Nation; he had so many things to do. His other life, from when he was just Prince Zuko, he wanted to end that. He was no longer some Prince; he was someone who mattered now. Zuko sat on the ground, put his head between his knees for several long seconds. Breathe in and out, in and out.

The papers rustled in the stiff breeze. A poodle-monkey yipped in the distance. Zuko recalled there being a zoo somewhere here in Ba Sing Se. He smoothed back his hair and picked up the papers. This was a waste of his time and energy. He should be getting back to Iroh's tea shop; Mai would be worrying. Maybe Sokka wouldn't notice he was gone, but everyone would. Plus, it was getting darker.

Zuko got up and walked all the way back home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where were you?"

Resplendent in crimson robes, Mai paced the room, shooting glares at Zuko from time to time.

"I was waiting for you for ages! And you didn't come back until after Uncle served dinner! Do you not know how worried I was? How worried we were?"

Zuko silently moaned.

"If you were going to be out for so long, you could have told us! I wouldn't have worried! Are you even listening?"

No.

"Mai, I'm just really tired. I need sleep."

"Fine, go take a nap! Next time we go out, maybe to the Bei Fong residence, where I'll have you know that Toph has invited us to for lunch next week, I'll go out for a stroll and let's see how you like it when I don't come back until dessert!"

She stomped out, slamming the door for extra effect. Zuko sighed, lay down on the bed and started reading the papers. Moments later, his eyelids fell and he was fast asleep.

_Zuko…Zuko…_

_How could you ever think that I would leave you willingly?_

_Zuko, come save me._

_I've given you all the clues, Zuko. Come save me…_

_Zuko…Zuko…_

In the middle of the night, Zuko woke up, heart pounding, eyes wide open. He had to leave, he had to leave now! He groped around in the dark, trying to find the lamp switch. Found it. Pulling hard, it sputtered to life, illuminating…

Mai. Sitting in the plush arm chair, wide awake as well. Zuko ignored her, now was not the time for martial-differences. He started packing, throwing clothes, underwear, toothbrush, maps, necessities into a small bag, all without looking at Mai. He trooped downstairs to the kitchen, Mai trailing after him. Grabbing fruits, vegetables, water skins, cured meat of the rack, Zuko stuffed all that too into another sack. Sokka could carry that. Mai cleared her throat. Zuko ignored her. He ran back upstairs and snatched the ownership papers, called his advisors and made the bed, in a flurry of energy. The advisors tramped in, bleary with sleep.

"I'm leaving."

"WHAT?" Mai screeched.

That woke the advisors up.

"Yes. I'm leaving. It has come to my attention that…the Avatar is in desperate need of my assistance in corresponding with the Sand-Benders of the Desert. Therefore, I will be leaving now and not coming back until I can take care of this problem. Please look after the Fire-Nation in my absence."

The advisors and Mai let out a synchronized gasp.

"Sir, Fire-Lord Zuko, sir, I was under the impression that the Sand-Benders are being dealt with by Lady Katara, and what is more, we cannot afford to lose your leadership in these troubled times of our nation! This is so sudden! You really cannot go, Fire Lord. If I may be so express, I would like to forbid it!"

Zuko was becoming a master at ignoring. He tied his bag closed efficiently and started putting on his shoes.

"Fire-Lord, please! We beg that you stay here. You really cannot…just leave like this! It's the middle of the night; arranging transportation to the Desert will take hours. And one of us would have to come with you to help with negotiations; this is too short notice, my lord!"

Mai had regained her composure.

"Fire Lady Mai, please talk some sense into your husband! Surely you understand why he can't go to the Desert in the middle of the night."

Zuko looked at Mai. She stared right back and then turned to the advisors.

"If you would give us a moment."

They backed out, thoughts of blissful sleep apparent.

Mai waited until they were sufficiently far away, and then whirled back towards Zuko.

"Oh, so the Fire-Lord just received some sort of mail in the middle of the night that asked him to go out to the Desert to help the Avatar with negotiations with Sand-Benders? That's funny; I thought I heard the Avatar exclaim at dinner yesterday how happy he was that he could finally stop corresponding with the Sand-Benders! But you wouldn't know that, would you?"  
"Look Mai. I need to go. I'm sorry it is such short notice, but I need to go. I'll send a hawk to you later. If I can."  
"You always leave me! It doesn't matter what I want does it? You matter more…"

Mai spun around, tears spilling.

"Fine. Just go. Just…just go."

Zuko left. And Mai started crying.


	4. Chapter 4

"Say Katara?"  
"Mmm Aang?"  
"I'm having the strangest dream. Zuko is in our room."

"Idiot."

"AGH! ZUKO IS IN OUR ROOM!"

Zuko hung his head. Leave it to Aang to freak out simply because Zuko had found a way inside their house without using the front door.

"So Zuko. You are in our room because you wanted to ask Aang something."  
"YOU CAME INSIDE OUR ROOM WHEN WE WERE SLEEPING"  
"I need to borrow Appa."  
"Aang, go get that pie I made. Why do you need to borrow Appa, Zuko?"  
"I need to go somewhere."  
"No duh. Zuko, I wanted something more to the point of where you are going."  
"Here's the pie."  
"Thank you Aang. Could you go out to Sokka's house and Toph's house and wake them up?"  
"Sure, Katara."

Zuko smiled: Katara had read his mind.

"Zuko, don't smile like that. It makes you look like a predator."  
"Thanks Katara."  
"No problem. Now, have you packed enough supplies for wherever it is you are going?"  
"I think so."  
"Wrong answer. No one ever packs enough for wherever they are going. It would be too much stuff."

"Luckily, I'll be going with you and so will the old gang. Between all of us, we should have enough food."  
"Great."  
"I would suggest that we start out searching for your mother in the old records of the Ba Sing Se House Ownership Library. Have you looked there already?"  
"…There is a Ba Sing Se House Ownership Library?"  
"Indeed. Right next to the Ba Sing Se Pigeon Ownership Library."

Zuko fidgeted. There was a Ba Sing Se Pigeon Ownership Library?

"Oh Aang, you're back! Are Sokka and Toph coming?"  
"Toph can't come, it's the championships from the Earth Rumble Seven, and the Blind Bandit's got some high stakes on her. And Suki told Sokka that there was no way he was going to get his head chopped off two weeks before their kid's first birthday, so Sokka said sorry."  
"That's right; it is Kyoshi's first birthday in two weeks. Oh, she is a spitting image of Gran-Gran."  
"Plus, if this mission is going to take a while, then I don't think I can come either."  
"Why not, Aang?"  
"I have other plans. Remember that band of crazy genius scientist at the Northern Air Temples? Apparently some of the refugees are actual Air-Benders! Something about the gene being recessive and whatnot. Anyway, I have to go over and see them; they could be the start of a new Air Nomadic Civilization!"

Katara's eyes shone; she knew just how important this was for Aang.

"That's amazing, Aang! Alright then, Zuko? You and I will take Appa and go to the Ba Sing Se House Ownership Library and we promise to send a hawk over as soon as we find Ursa! Oh, and don't forget to give Kyoshi our love for her birthday. Her present is downstairs underneath the guest bed. Zuko? Shall we go?"

Zuko shook his head, cleared his throat, stretched and then nodded.

Let's go.


	5. Chapter 5

"And do you, ahem, have the express permission of the king of, ahem, Ba Sing Se to enter this library?"

Katara had postponed their trip until the next morning; on the basis that she still had to pack and that it wouldn't hurt if Zuko got some sleep. The next day, both of them had freshened up at Katara's house, while Aang readied Appa for the journey ahead.

"Hey Katara?"  
"Yeah, Zuko?"  
"How did you know that I was trying to find my mother?"  
"Your uncle is very proud of you. He told everyone at his house yesterday that you had left to go see your mother. And then when you came back empty-handed, we all sort of knew that you hadn't found her."

"So wait. If you guys knew that…then why was Mai giving me such a hard time?"

Katara paused in her braiding. Her hands slid down and came to a rest on her mother's necklace.

"Zuko, you should really talk to Mai. She feels like you don't pay attention to her."

Zuko finished tying his sash and carefully mussed his hair in the mirror.

"C'mon Katara, let's go. The Library is far away."

Appa got them there pretty fast, which saved Zuko from having to answer any awkward questions about his relationship with Mai. Once there, they encountered one or two of the average, guards-for-hire, who were requested to look the other way while Zuko and Katara went inside the Library.

Once inside, Zuko wasted no time in walking to the Outer Ring Section and then to the single Rock housing area. There were millions of houses all over Ba Sing Se, thousands of dusty volumes filled with all the ownership details. He found the particular house pretty fast, and started down the list. Not once did he see the name Ursa and his heart sunk lower with every page turning. Soon he slid down the racks of books and fell asleep. Katara heard the thud and peeked around a corner. Seeing Zuko asleep with a book covering his face, brought a tired sort of smile to her own face; obviously, that nap he had taken wasn't enough.

Zuko dreamed, remembering the nights when Ursa would tuck him into bed, telling him stories of the constellations in the skies.

Once upon a time,  
there was a young man, a great hunter. He was brave, strong, handsome…a mother's pride and joy in every way. But his mother never got to see him. The Greater Spirits took revenge on the mother for having such a fine son, and they turned her into a bear. The son never got to know his mother. One day, the son went out hunting and he came across a bear. It was a strange bear, looking him straight in the eyes, however he did not recognize his mother in such a strange shape.

He shot the bear.

Later, when he brought it home to be cooked, it transformed itself back to its original self. The son realized what he had done and was torn with grief. To make it up, he convinced the Greater Spirits to put his mother up in the stars as a constellation. However, the spirits were still jealous of the mother and put her in the stars as a bear, as Ursa Minor. The son found out and, though he was very angry, he knew enough not to go against the Greater Spirits. He asked that he too be transformed into a bear, and put up in the stars next to his mother, so that he could point the way to his mother. The Spirits put him up in the sky as Ursa Major, always to the left of Ursa Minor. It was his tribute.

His mother always pointed out Ursa Minor, speaking in her soft voice.

"Always remember that the big Ursa, Ursa Major, is to the left of the little Ursa. The son is always to the left of the mother."

Zuko sat up fast. That was it!

His mother wasn't in Ba Sing Se, oh no. She had read her compass so that the Water Tribes were to the left of the Fire Nation, and Ba Sing Se was straight up. Ursa was in the North Pole!

He jumped up, the book crashing to the floor. There was no time; he had to go find his mother! Yanking a startled Katara behind him, Zuko tore out of the library, sending loose paper into a flurry. Katara's breath caught, as Zuko's hand brushed against her face. Blush crept up her face, her head felt light. No, no! She shook her head; Aang was her future now. Zuko had Mai, and, what's was more, Aang loved her. He loved her, and he would stick up for her, she knew that. Plus, she had a little love for him too. And there was no point in falling for a guy who had to have impeccable honor. Zuko was a Fire-Lord. He needed to have the complete trust of his people; how could they trust a man who had a nutty Water Tribe Chieftain after him? It would only hurt both of them. She slipped her hand out of Zuko's and ignored him, when he turned to look at her, confused. Now was not the time to let old feelings resurface.

Maybe he had pulled too hard? Zuko turned bewildered eyes on Katara, when she jerked her hand out of his. It wasn't like he was holding her hand, or anything. He had just wanted her to hurry and follow him. Right? He wasn't trying to insinuate anything, not like he still thought about her when he saw a pretty dress, or when he and Mai had been fighting, which seemed to happen more and more often. He didn't still like her, or anything. They were just friends, nothing more than friends. She had Aang, that stupid little goody-goody two shoes who had never made a bad decision in his life. She deserved better than him; she was a Water Tribe Chieftain. They needed to be extremely supportive of their tribe, and how could she do that if she had a crazy Fire-Lord after her? No. She had Aang and he had Mai. And he liked Mai. Maybe it wasn't love, not the kind of feeling he had for Katara, but he didn't hate Mai. Now was not the time to let old feelings resurface.

They reached Appa in record time, blowing past the frumpy guard. Zuko leapt onto him, straddling Appa and tugging him into the air. Katara blew her hair out of her face, and started securing the packs down more tightly. Even without asking, she knew that they were going, that Zuko had a lead on his mother. She blushed again. She knew Zuko that well. Zuko turned and smiled at her. She knew him that well. He swiveled back and adjusted the course. If Appa flew fast, they could get to his mother in a few days. If Appa flew really fast, they could get to his mother in two days, max. And Zuko had this sinking feeling that somehow his mother was going to slip out of his grasp yet again. It was practically destined to happen. His shoulders slumped. Was he going to just fly around after her, based on stupid stories she told him when he was a stupid little boy living in a stupid little palace with a stupid little sister? Was he going to lead Katara blindly from one place to another, on the bare thought of getting to his mother? An image popped up in his head; Katara sitting in the back saddle of Appa, wrinkled and old and him in the front seat, white bearded. The idea scared him and made him happy. Just thinking about spending eternity with Katara searching for someone who might not exist anymore, made him feel oddly at ends with himself. Zuko stopped and thought. He was doing it again! No, he was with Mai and Katara was with Aang. That was it. It was the way life was, and he was going to have to deal with it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Zuko, are you okay?"

He whipped his head back, relishing the possibility that she cared and at the same time, mentally slapping himself with the phrase 'You are with Mai and Katara is with Aang'.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. I think my mother might be at the North Pole, so…"  
"Oh! That's wonderful! Um…can we make camp now, though? It's getting dark and Appa is hungry."

Zuko looked around; it was getting darker. He guided Appa down, landing next to a stream. It was a quiet place, just trees and flowers and water. Crickets were chirping, birds were whistling, little nighttime noises were going on their daily business. Zuko alighted onto mossy ground and helped Katara down. Their eyes met, and Zuko felt as though he could have fried an egg on his face. He quickly withdrew his hand, making Katara stumble a little, and then he slid his hands around her waist, steadying her. This time, she pulled out of his grasp, averting her eyes. Zuko fell back, defeated, and for a moment, forgot why he was traveling.

Katara set up the camp, as Zuko fed Appa. She quietly agreed that they shouldn't be together, but inside, she really, really wouldn't have minded so much, if Zuko had just suggested forgetting about Appa and the camp. She sighed; it was a girl's burden to cook food for men. Frying fish was easier with a Fire-Bender. Catching fish was easier when you were a Water-Bender.

Zuko tore off a bit of fish, the white meat glowing against the night sky. It sizzled as he dipped it in the cool sauce, and crunched a bit when he bit into it. It was heavenly. He snuck a glance at Katara, but her eyes were closed as she savored the fish. Zuko suddenly remembered that the Avatar was a vegetarian, and felt slightly victorious that he hadn't chosen that path.

"Hey Katara? Do you ever wonder if you ever made the wrong choice?"

Katara stared at Zuko.

"Um..no? Not in particular? I usually think all my decisions though."

Zuko lounged against a tree, drunk to the point where he wasn't thinking too clearly.

"Oh yeah? Sometimes, when I fight with Mai, I think I made the wrong decision. You know? Like maybe I would have been happier with someone else."

Katara really stared at Zuko now. It was like he was setting her up to say exactly how she had been feeling too. How every time she fought with Aang, and every time Zuko had come over for dinner, and every time Aang had forgotten her birthday until Zuko came over with flowers, she had felt that she made the wrong decision. She started.

"And that maybe, I made the wrong decision a lot of times. Like maybe, I would have been happier with…with…"

Zuko sat up straight now.

"Maybe I would have been happier with you."

Katara glanced up, trying to contain whatever that feeling was that was pounding in her chest.

No. No way. Even if Zuko was drunk…she had to stick up for the life she had chosen.

"Maybe you would have been happier with me. Maybe I would have been happier with you. But you are married to Mai, Zuko. I'm engaged to Aang. We both have honor to uphold."

Zuko dropped down a bit. He had dug himself into a hole now. He couldn't back out; she was waiting for him to answer. And he couldn't just say that he was joking, because he hadn't been. He had been dead serious.

"Well, maybe, I'm sick of honor. Sick of having to hold my own in other people's eyes. I don't care what they think!"

Zuko got up and sat next to Katara, hesitant. She looked away and leaned into him.

"Maybe…maybe I don't need honor. Yes, I like Mai. Yes, I think she is an amazing Fire-Lady. She is calm and collected. But you would be better. I really…I really like you Katara. Like, a lot. In the caves of Ba Sing Se, I wanted to tell you…that you were the first person who ever offered to heal my scar. You were the first person who ever thought that maybe I wouldn't want that scar anymore. And I admit I was scared. For so long, my scar had defined me as this person who had lost all respect, and you offered to take that away. I could have been a new slate, you would have given me all that. You would have let me finish up my last life; I could have taken that chance and wiped away everything. You were the first person who cared enough. You were the first person I saw who thought that I could be human. And you were the first person whom I saw was human. When - when we went to that Fire captain, that man who killed your mother, I remember your face. And before, I saw you as this perfect thing, this girl who was destined to be the Avatar's wife. You were pretty, and well mannered, and you acted twice your age. But then I saw you as this human, you were so achingly human. You had emotions, you had a heart, and I fell in love with you. I fell in love with your temper and your compassion and…I fell in love with you. And I know I made a lot of mistakes, and I know that maybe…maybe I don't deserve you. But I have gone so long, thinking that I was horrible, that I was worth nothing, that I could only be second best at most…I don't want to think like that again. I want…I wanted you. And you were Aang's, and I felt like I had made another mistake, that I was aiming too high. So I took Mai, but I really, really only wanted you to like me back. And you never did. So…so I married Mai. But I love you Katara. I think about you all the time. I see a pretty dress in a shop window, I think about you. I see water sloshing around in a jug, I think of you. I see your soft blue eyes at night before I go to sleep, I hear your sweet voice when I'm alone, and when I'm with you, all I can notice is you. There are so many things about you that I love."

Zuko petered out, hanging his head. Katara blushed, but pressed on; the Avatar had never paid her compliments like this and she felt light-headed with the idea that people did notice her.

"What else do you love about me?"

Zuko eyed Katara from beneath his hair; she wanted him to go on? Well, it was now or never.

"I love your ears. When you tie your hair back, they are like little shells that stick out of your head. I love your footsteps. When you walk, they sound bright and cheery. And I knew that you were a happy sort of person even before I met you. I love the way you hang on to life, the way you don't give up. I love the way you can let go of some things, the way you know when to stop talking. I love the way you blush, I love the way you stutter when something unusual happens, I love the way you leave your hair open, I love the way you smile, I love the way you laugh. I could sit here all day and hear you talk, and I wouldn't be bored, Katara. I love your name. I love the way it rolls off of my tongue. I love the way you are protective of Toph, I love the way you tease Sokka and I love the way you never trusted me until I proved myself to you. Katara, Katara, Katara. I love the way it sounds. Katara, Kataraaa, Kaaaatara, Kataaaraa."

Zuko started chuckling.

"Kaaaaataaraaararararara"

Katara started giggling. She bit her lip; this wasn't the time to be laughing. The guy she loved was basically proposing his love to her, and she was laughing at him!

She shook her head, trying to clear away the fuzziness. Now was not the time to be laughing. She should appear severe, stern. She knew this was wrong, if Aang saw her! It would be horrible. Katara tried to paste a what should appear as a stern and reproaching face on her actually giggling face. It wasn't working.

"Zuko, both you and I know that it wouldn't work out. You are married. I am engaged. This – this whole thing is just a passing phase! You know that."

Katara got up and walked towards Appa, keeping her face carefully turned away so Zuko wouldn't see her eyes.

"I know you think you like me, but you really don't. You love Mai, you have to love her. You need her and she needs you. It wouldn't work out any other way, Zuko, can't you see? This will lead no where. You say you love me, we marry, then what? What would happen to everyone else? You can't just go and do things and not think about the consequences…"

Katara folded up her clothes, making sure her back was to Zuko.

"I mean, it wouldn't work, Zuko. It just wouldn't."

Zuko stood up and brushed off his pants. He glanced down at the dying embers, and muttered

"If that's the way you really feel."

He walked away. And Katara let go of the shirt she had been holding, leaning against Appa, letting her tears finally flow free.


	7. Chapter 7

Zuko walked into the forest and slammed his hand against a tree. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Katara would reject him, of course she would say no. How could he not have seen this coming?

A bird screeched in the distance.

He knew why. But there was no point left. How awkward would it be now, to sit next to Katara, and pretend that he didn't like-_like_ her? How awkward would it be to go home now, and visit Aang and watch him put his arm around the girl he liked? How awkward would it be to go home now and act like everything was fine between him and Mai, that he didn't just betray her?

Two messenger hawks alighted on a tree branch, bearing...wait for it…messages. Zuko put his hand over his eyes; no, he was not ready to deal with this.

But, being the steadfast, slightly awkward Fire-Lord he was, he took the first message out and started to read it.

_Dear Fire Lord Zuko,_

_ This is your general speaking; the nation is looking well. Not quite as prosperous if it was under your direct reign, but beggars cannot be choosers. I hope this message finds you in good health. I would like to be the first to congratulate you; I am sure that soon you will be flooded with hawks wherever you are. But the Fire-Lady took personal pains to inform me and I thought that you would need a support, to help with whatever emotions you are going through. But you need fear not; the Fire Nation does not yet know, but when it does realize this joyous occasion, I hope that you will be with us. _

_Regards,_

_General Kato_

Zuko rolled his eyes; the general was a notorious suck up. This congrats was probably for the anniversary of when he came back to the Fire Nation, or when he proposed Mai. He opened the second message.

_Zuko,_

_ I know that we have had our rough times. You left me twice and I have been snapping at you incessantly over the past couple of days. But I really think that that was just a phase. I love you Zuko, I really do. And I wanted you to know that I am – _

Zuko dropped the paper, letting it drift onto the forest floor.

_And I wanted you to know that I am pregnant. _

Nuclear bombs, cannons firing, gunshots whistling…WHAT?

_I think that this must be a shock to you; after all, we both know how hard it was for me to conceive before. But this time, I am sure! And the doctor says that the baby is healthy. Zuko, aren't you excited? I told your general because I thought that he would need to know, but other than him, no one knows yet. I think this is what we need. A baby, Zuko! Suddenly I feel complete, like all my life I was waiting for this one chance to amend whatever I have done wrong. I'm sure you are busy, but I wanted you to know that I really do love you Zuko. I can't tell you that enough. Please come home soon. The baby is to be born in two months, and I am sure that he or she would love to meet their father and grandmother. _

_Love,_

_Mai_

Zuko sunk to the floor, landing with a thud. This was not happening. That was it! He was dreaming. There was no way Mai was pregnant, no way that the minute he betrays her, she tells him that she loves him, no way that she was pregnant, NO WAY.

But of course, the forces of nature were conspiring against him, and he rubbed his temples.

Meanwhile, Katara finished packing, tying the last piece of luggage onto Appa's saddle. She figured that, sooner or later, she was going to have to go get Zuko so that they could fly…but quite frankly, after his outburst, she really didn't trust herself around him. How could she? Suddenly it wouldn't be okay to lean against him, to hug him; everything took on a new meaning. How was she supposed to act around him? She heard Zuko's footsteps and shivered. Maybe she should just ignore him? Ignoring him would seem mean, though…but what else could she do? She couldn't just talk to him; no, that would be like rubbing salt in a wound. She squeezed her eyes shut as Zuko approached her.

"We have to leave."

Katara whirled around and stared at the floor as she babbled.

"I agree with you, in fact I-I was just about to go and get you."

Complete lie.

Zuko shook his head and raised his hand.

"Mai is pregnant. We have to get back to the Fire Nation."

Katara's eyes widened: He didn't know that? Wait, so Mai had been pregnant for seven months. And Zuko hadn't known? Of course, she had known that there had been problems…but really? He hadn't noticed that Mai was pregnant? However, as she steadied herself, now was not the time to be commenting on his married life. In fact, she didn't think that she would ever have the capacity to ever comment on anything that was Zuko's any more. Suddenly, she heard Zuko's voice in her ear.

"Should we get going now?"

Her head whipped back, smacking Zuko in the chin.

"Y-yes. Yes, we should get going…get going now. Yes. Yes indeed."

Trying to maintain her composure, Katara carefully and cautiously climbed up to Appa's saddle, adjusting herself until she was comfortable. Zuko stared at her for a while and then vaulted up, catching Appa's reins as he descended.

"Yip-yip, Appa."


	8. Chapter 8

"So...you really had no idea that Mai was pregnant?"

Katara had been fiddling with her hair for the past hour; before that, she had been fiddling with her dress. It had been an awkward two hours. Now, like it or not, she was dying for some conversation.

"Yeah. No idea."

Obviously, Zuko was not. You know, Katara mused, guys are very unpredictable. They can change at any time. Looking at them now, you would never have suspected that Zuko had just proposed his love to her hours before.

"But, like…surely you had some sort of idea that things weren't going right, right? It's not like you had no idea at all what was happening with your wife?"

"WOULD YOU STOP MEDDLING IN MY LIFE?"

Katara stared. Zuko's neck turned red and he whirled back to face the front again.

It wasn't his fault! Zuko thought. How was he supposed to know that his wife was pregnant; she wouldn't tell him anything at all. He slouched in the front, tears stinging his eyes. It wasn't his fault that everything he had ever done had been the wrong decision. Every thing he did was wrong, there was no point anymore. Katara was right, how could he have not known? How could he have not realized that Mai was pregnant? Was he really that oblivious? He half turned back; not daring to look into Katara's hurt eyes. And what right did he have to explode like that? No duh Katara would refuse him, look at him! He was such a stupid…idiot…stupid. His shoulders sagged and he brought Appa down for a landing. He didn't trust himself to fly anymore. He didn't really trust himself at all.

Katara hopped down from Appa and started putting up the tents. Fine! If he wanted to be mean, fine! She didn't need him. She had decided to help him; she was the one who put her life on hold so that she could help him with this stupid, stupid, stupid mission. What, did he really think he was going to find his mother? She had been missing for six years. No way! Katara bent forward, tears sliding off her face. No way was he going to find her. No way.

Night fell fast. They had only been in the sky for a couple of hours, yet Appa had taken them far. Zuko calculated that maybe he could get home in the next couple of days, maybe. He put his head in his hands; who was he kidding? He looked up; Katara was walking towards him. He tried a smile and his face felt stiff. Bad sign.

"So. Do you have an apology for me?"

Zuko's temper flared. Did she really just ask him if he was going to apologize to her? Keeping quiet, he played with a piece of grass.

Katara had planned this moment. Zuko needed to realize that she was above him, that she had dignity and respect that she would uphold and that he needed to see that he was wrong in yelling at her. She had planned this moment as something towards a new relationship, a cordial one filled with politeness and discipline.

"I'll ask again. Do you have an apology for me?"

Acting prim and proper was the only way she was going to act. She needed this peace of mind that he would apologize and that she would accept his apology. Prim and proper, easy does it…prim and proper…prim and –

"APOLOGIZE!"

Zuko had stared resolutely at the ground, but this was way too much. She was the one who was wrong, she was the one who had meddled!

"NO I WON'T"

Katara made fists, digging her nails into her skin.

"Yes, yes you will apologize! Because you were wrong and you have to atone for that!"

"No, no I don't think so, Little Miss Meddler!"

"I wasn't meddling, Zuko, I'll have you know that I was worried about you and Mai!"

"Oh, I see, Katara. You were just worried. Of course. There was no way that you would or could possibly entertain the thought of gossiping about my married life. Oh no! You were just being polite! JUST GET OFF YOUR HIGH HORSE, MAN!"

Katara bit her tongue; who was this?

"What do you mean? I was perfectly nice to you this whole trip! I acted respectfully whenever you slipped up; I am engaged to Aang, Zuko! I can't just…I can't just…engage in activity with other men! I am an honorable woman!"

"Really, Katara? Are you sure? Because I don't think that honor has done that much for you! You know nothing about love, you never will! And you want to know why? Because you are a coward. You act brave in front of everyone else, but we both know that when the going gets tough, you go. You leave because you don't have the cranial capacity to even consider staying. You run away, Katara!"

"I have never run away!"

"So I supposed I imagined it when you ignored me yesterday! You love me, Katara, and I know it. And that's what drives me crazy. You run away because nothing in the books tells you how to act when you actually love someone."

Zuko's breath came labored and fast. He pounded a rock, smashing his fist into it.

"You can't handle a little heat, a little risk. You run away and I'll bet you will never come back. So don't call yourself brave and don't call yourself honorable!"

Katara's hand flew to her mouth; and with equal determination, she yanked it away.

"You, Zuko, you run away. I know what it right and what is wrong! YOU ARE WITH MAI AND I TELL THAT TO MYSELF EVERY SINGLE MORNING! You think I can't tell what love is? I know what love is, Zuko, and I live with that knowledge every single day. You think that I don't know what being brave is all about? Trust me Zuko. I know how to be brave. When I slip into bed at night, I wish that I could rewind my life and that I could be with you. BUT I CAN'T. Zuko, I can't, no matter how much I wish! There is no more point in trying to say that you love me, because we can't change anything now. Now, everything has been decided and we can't change it, SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU CAN!"

She collapsed, quivering with the burden of her words.

"I can change it, Katara, I can."

Zuko's words came soft, now, stealing over the evening fog.

"We can change it, I promise we can. Katara, I love you. I love you so much."

Katara's eyes flashed; hadn't he just heard what she had said?

"I told you, no changing it! There is no way you could change it, Zuko. No possible way!"

"FINE! If you don't want to love me, you can just say it! It's not like I ever really cared or anything!"

"Fine! I don't love you, Zuko, in fact, I wouldn't mind if I never had to see you again!"

Zuko took a step back. Steeling his face, he pivoted and stomped away into the darkness.

And Katara was left, to tend to the ashes that remained.


	9. Chapter 9

Zuko knew that he had been sort of dumb, walking away like that. He padded back into the campsite, coughing so that Katara would know he was there.

Tears left their tracks on her face. She glared up at him.

"I love the way you get angry. You stick to a choice, and you don't let it go. I love the way your hair grows, flopping around on your face, until your advisors chop it all off. I love the way you grab me from behind, the way you can make me feel like I could fly. I love the way you rein yourself in around Aang, so that he won't get hurt. I love the way you flirt with Suki, the way you make Sokka mad. I love the trust you inspire in Mai and the silence you gift to Toph. I love the way you know what to say, when to say it, most of the time. I love you, Zuko. I love your gruff tone; I love the light that comes to your eyes when you play with little kids. I love the determination you show when you wanted to find your mother. I love your cluelessness and I love your know-it-all attitude."

Her cheeks blushed and for a second, she looked exactly like the Katara he remembered.

"But don't let it go to your head!"

Zuko smiled and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"C'mon, lazy butt! We have to go find your mother!"

Zuko peered out of sleep-encrusted eyes, what was she talking about?

"Hurry up!"

He moaned and sat up, rubbing his bleary eyes. Breathing out, he shot up and stretched.

"What are you talking about, Katara?"

Katara grinned; while he had been sleeping, she had been busy clearing up the campsite. He was obliged to listen to her.

"I said it already. We have to go find your mother!"

Already envisioning going to bed for another couple hours, Zuko didn't speak up against this obvious fallacy in Katara's logic. It had been decided. They were going to stop looking for his mother and go back to the Fire Nation. They were going to go back to Mai and Aang.

"Hurry up Zuko! We don't have all day."

Zuko hung his head.

"No Katara. We are going back to the Fire Nation. What are you talking about?"

"No. No way. You started this trip to find your mother and now we will end this trip by finding your mother. I know how important this is to you – Don't interrupt! – And I want you to find her. Plus, Mai explicitly said in her letter that she couldn't wait to see you and your mother. So we have to."

She flicked her wrist, conjuring water to snap into Zuko's back.

"So chop-chop, let's go!"

Zuko stared at her, his face's contours relaxing, softening. 'Aang was a lucky man…' he thought.

He flipped in the air, spewing fire out of his feet to make him jump higher. Resting atop Appa, he looked down at Katara.

"Well? Hurry up, Katara. We don't have all day."

Getting to the North Pole had been easy, easier than expected. Of course, being Fire Lord and Grand-Master Water Bender came with a few perks, indeed. They were welcomed, shown to the courtesy lounge, where they were to eagerly wait an audience with the North Pole Tribal Chief.

"You know, the North Pole always gives me the chills."

Katara giggled at that.

"Oh, har har, Zuko. That's just so puny."

Zuko smiled up at her and suddenly, his eyes turned big.

"So what now, Katara? Where do we go from here?"

Katara's mouth turned down at the corners for a second.

"Just…we just go forward. There really isn't anything left to do now."

"I love you, Katara."

"I love you too."

"Hello, hello, sorry I'm late!"

Katara jumped back, red ravaging her cheeks. Zuko looked away, blush creeping up, turning his face a tomato-color. The Chief, completely oblivious to this exchange, sat down and shuffled his papers around before clearing his throat.

"Now, I understand you are filing for a missing person?"

Zuko glanced at Katara and piped up:

"Yeah, she moved here about five or six years ago?"

The Chief tut-tutted and scratched his chin.

"During the war, didn't get that many people coming in."

Katara coughed.

"B-but this makes it much easier now to find her, Fire Lord! We should have a compiled list of all the Ursas by tonight. You are welcome to sleep here, if you wish?"

Zuko started to speak, but Katara whacked her hand against his mouth.

"No, I think that you could possibly get a compiled list of the middle aged women immigrants that arrived five or six years ago in an hour. At most."

The Chief was new to his job. Young, naïve, he didn't really have much experience in anything, let alone women.

"Now, ma'am, a compiled list of all the women immigrants, middle aged, that's just too much to do! My people are flooded with requests now that the war has ended! We-we just don't…I'm sorry…but we don't have the time. And besides, the woman's name is Ursa, correct? So we only need the Ursas here, no one else."

Fixing the Chief with her poisonous death glare, she smiled.

"However, Mr. Chief, it hasn't occurred to you yet, that Ursa was a Fire Nation Queen. She was Fire-Lady. And it also has not occurred to you that perhaps she wanted to keep her identity a secret from everyone here. Therefore, I suggest that you compile a list of all the middle-aged women immigrants from five to six years ago in half an hour. And if there are any problems, I'm sure that your people could be prompted to work by my status of Grand Master. Do you know exactly what a Grand Master is capable of?"

"O-of c-c-course, Grand Master. We could do it in half an hour! Be right back!"

The Chief rushed off, dropping his papers in the hall. Zuko grinned up at Katara and she let a small, a super-small smile, brush her lips before hardening her face back into the death glare.

"You owe me, Mister Fire Lord Zuko sir."

"As you wish, Miss Grand Master Water Bender Katara ma'am."

And there was a mutual accord.

Half an hour passed, and the Chief came rushing in, papers flying again.

"Here here! I have the paper!"

Zuko jumped up from his seat, his heart racing. Finally, finally, he was so close to finding her. Just a few more seconds…

"Yes, here is the paper. Now -"

The man pulled out a pair of specs.

"All you have to do is look through here, maybe visit a couple of houses and there you go!"

Obviously wanting to leave, the Chief fidgeted in his seat. Zuko waved him away, reading the papers anxiously…

Katara was reading over his shoulder, peeking at his face every few seconds to read his emotions as well. Suddenly, he got up. Pushing the table aside, he threw on his coat and by passed the guards. Katara stumbled to follow him, a grin breaking over her face as she realized where he was going. And what he had found.

Zuko walked up and down the streets of the North Pole, bending down ever so often to tie his shoelaces. There was just so much he had to think about. Katara had been nice enough to duck into a healing igloo while he confronted his personal demons.

What if she didn't exist any more?

Zuko blinked fast.

What if she didn't like him any more?

Zuko gulped.

What if she didn't want him any more?

He paused, and as if propelled, burst into the tea shop that he had been pacing around. A gust of air blew in with him, and the woman at the counter glanced up…

And their eyes locked.


	11. Chapter 11

And for that second in time, Zuko felt isolated. He remembered all that had been, all that was…and all that could have been. An electric current ran through his body, but he pushed it down. He had made the firsts move; now it was time to see if she knew too.

He sat down, drumming his fingers against the wooden table-top, making sure to keep his eyes down. He heard slippers walking to him, he smelt a lavender perfume embrace him. Closing his eyes, he turned his face upwards. And then he opened them.

"Zuko."

That was all the invitation he needed.

"WHAT?"

Zuko threw his glass down and spun around.

"I can't Zuko, you don't understand!"

"For once, Mother, you are right. I don't understand. You disappeared, you didn't come back, and you left me. And now that I have found you…YOU WON'T COME BACK?"

"I can't come back, Zuko, I can't."

"Why not. What could possibly be more important that coming back home, coming back in full honor…what could possibly be more important than coming home with me?"

And Ursa saw the hurt in his eyes; that pain that he had kept with him for so long, knotted up in his chest, unravel. She saw the disappointment, the shame, everything that had defined Zuko for so long, Ursa saw all that for the first time. How she had missed her son, her one son, the one person who made her feel complete. Who made her world finished.

"I can't Zuko. I can't come back."

"Mai, she's my wife. I got married, Mother! And we are going to have a child. And…and…and I really want you to be there…because…"

Zuko looked all over the small room for some sort of reason to make his mother come back with him.

His mother sighed, her years of being so far away washing over her.

"Zuko…you were a prince. Now you are a Fire Lord. Why on earth would you need me to come back with you? You are a grown man…you don't need me anymore."

Why did he need her?

"Mother…I need you to come back with me…to finish it. I need you to finish that life I had…I can't move on…"

He fell to his knees, the image of sorrow.

"I need you to come home…I need to know that you are safe…and that I can do something...that I can actually accomplish something…"

Ursa ran her hand through her hair and looked to the floor for an answer to her son's question. She was a mother…she should know this. But how was she to answer a question of self-worth? How could she tell Zuko to define himself? How was she supposed to answer?

"Zuko. Come here."

Sensing a change in the tide, Zuko sat down next to her.

"I have a confession to make."

"Once upon a time, I married a man named Ozai. Your paternal grandfather arranged the wedding. I was quite a catch at the time. And when I met Ozai…I fell in love. I fell utterly and madly in love, Zuko. I couldn't believe it…he was everything I had ever wanted. He was brave…handsome…powerful…and there I was, that little girl with big dreams. I met Ozai for the first time during our engagement when I was six. My life had been preordained and I was so happy that I didn't have to worry about the future.

And my life continued on. I grew up, was courted by many and refused all. I was perfect in everyone's eyes.

So when I got married, I expected my life to be the same. I expected romantic evenings spent on the beach, gazing into Ozai's eyes…I expected starlit walks around the palace…I expected hectic days dotted with stolen moments. I didn't fear the work or the toil. I expected that…but I expected so much more too. My marriage was uneventful, the customary traditions were displayed and I was strutted around like a peacock. My father was extremely proud of me. And I was extremely proud of me too.

That first night, I got into the bed, expecting Ozai to come and lift me off my feet. It was my first time…and I truly believed that I loved Ozai.

He never showed up.

I was so ready, Zuko, I was so ready to start my life as Fire Lady, as Ozai's wife. And he never came. I was awake the whole night, waiting for him, trying to fool myself that he was held up at a meeting; that he was coming in just one more minute. And in the morning, just before the dawn broke the sky, he slipped into bed. And I looked at him, I was happy that he had come.

He was tired, I could see that. He rolled over and ignored me. And I told myself that he was tired. That he wasn't ready. I couldn't blame him; I thought that he was maybe intimidated by me. And that played into the idea that I was amazing, so I couldn't be angry at him.

The next day, he proceeded on as if we had had the wonderful night I had dreamed of. And I was oblivious. The next night, I waited for him. And he didn't come to bed until the morning. And I waited for him each night…for five days. He never came.

The sixth day, I told him that I was going to sleep, and I kept my eyes lowered. He told me, in the caressing way that he had, that he hoped that I would have a good nap, and that he would be up in a few minutes. But that was what he had said before, and I had no intention of trusting him like that. So I slipped upstairs and changed into a maid's uniform, one that I had swiped from the cabinet in the kitchen. I dirtied up my face and followed my husband around, maintaining a respectful distance.

And the rest is history. Almost clichéd in fact…

I found out about the other woman he kept. The mistress, with her shining locks and smooth body. I found out. And I was crushed.

I followed my husband every night, and I watched as they made love. I watched him embrace her, I watched him look at her with starry eyes…I saw her steal my life.

And in the day, they never touched. I had seen her before in the corridors of my palace. I had seen her in her maid's costume, sweeping up the corners and discreetly looking at my husband. So I knew. And I took advantage of that. She knew he was married; there was no excuse for her behavior!

And I did things that I am not proud of.

I leaned into my husband, I flirted with him. I was well versed in the art of flirting; that was what had brought me so many suitors. Batting my eyelashes at him in a conference, asking him to help me lift a small basket of fruits and then marveling at his strength, letting the shoulder of my robe slip down while I bent down to pick up the stray peach. I monopolized him. And I flirted for seduction. I seduced the man I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. I didn't want to love him; I wanted him to see what he was missing.

At night, I would follow him. In the day, I would flirt with him. The mistress saw me and I reveled in the fact that she was suffering a broken heart. My whole day was centered on my revenge.

And the fourteenth night, he came up to bed. And we made love. And I knew that I had gotten him back.

It gave me no pleasure at all.

I wanted more. I wanted to utterly disgrace her.

It was an on/off sort of thing. One night, he would spend with me, the other night? He was suspiciously busy at something or another. So I wanted to destroy her, so that he would be forced to stay with me.

So I poisoned her drink.

And I killed her.

I hadn't known she was allergic. The poison would have given her gas, at most. Apparently, she was allergic, and it was the fatal type. So I murdered her for revenge."

Ursa's eyes grew wild as she gripped bunches of her robes in sweaty hands.

"I killed her, Zuko. I killed her!"

"I didn't know! I really didn't. I'm not a bad person, I know that. But Ozai wasn't worth it. I had you. And then your sister came along, and I didn't want anything else to do with him. I worked odd hours, so we would not be stuck in the same room together. I don't know if he found someone else to keep company. I wasn't going to try and find out again.

I can't go back to the Fire Nation. I finished what I had started. She had no family. Ozai had them all killed to keep his secret a secret. I killed her. And now Ozai is dead. So the dead have buried the dead. You may need me. But I can't come with you. I'm sorry Zuko."

Zuko lifted his gaze to his mother's face. He drank in every single detail.

"I forgive you, Mother."

And this time, he walked out of his mother's life.


	12. The End

"Hey"

"Hi"

Her new robes were itchy, Katara pondered as she looked at Zuko. After he had left his mother's tea shop, he had walked seven miles, just walking. Katara had followed him until he fire-blasted away. Then she returned to Appa, and waited until the night came. Zuko had returned, and by the light of the moon, she could see the etch marks of the tears that had streamed down his face. But it was okay, he had promised, he was ready to go home. So they had come home.

And she had gone to Aang, and he had gone to Mai.

Aang was happy that Katara was finally home. He had grinned, told her about his travels to the Air Nomads in the temples. He had come home, expecting everything to be normal. She had smiled, and told him about her adventures, leaving out certain parts. She had come home, expecting everything to change.

Mai was also ecstatic about Zuko's return. She had become younger, somehow, giggling and dreaming again. She knew that things were going to change and she was happy about that change. Zuko had also laughed with her, and told her that now was not a good time for his mother to come back. And Mai expected to see pain in his eyes, but all she saw was understanding.

And here everyone was now, sitting in the Bei-Fong residence, whiling away the time until dessert was served. With discreet hand motions, Zuko had conveyed to Katara that he wanted to talk to her. They had gone outside on the porch and listened to the bull-frogs croak away.

"So, you must be happy. A new baby and all that fun stuff."

Zuko's hand moved across the railing and covered her own cold one. She wanted to pull away – what if someone saw? – but didn't. Zuko forced her to face him.

And he kissed her.

It wasn't a kiss of longing and passion and wanting to rebel.

It was a kiss that held softness and hope for a future that would be…

That would be okay.

"Thank you for the best feeling in my life." Zuko whispered and then he walked inside.

Katara sighed, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Thank you for the best feeling in my life too."

And she went back inside to join Aang.

Zuko went inside and put his arm around Mai.

"Thank you."

THE END ~


End file.
